Write your dreams, write your life
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Une Beckett en repos forcé, une idée, un petit tour sur un forum, et des vies s'en retrouvent chamboulées à jamais...


Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, assez long j'en conviens, et qui m'a demandé pas mal de temps. Tout est parti d'une chanson, sur laquelle j'imaginais Castle et Beckett danser. Je pensais développer cette danse, mais, l'écriture en a décidé autrement ;) Je ne sais pas si cet écrit vous plaira, pourtant j'ai fait en sorte de respecter au maximum le caractère des personnages tout en les confrontant à une situation qui n'est pas habituelle.

Cet OS est aussi une sorte de petit hommage à un forum sur lequel j'ai passé énormément de temps et où, grâce à _Castle_ , j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes exceptionnelles! Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ces moments particuliers. Alors, si certain(e)s se reconnaissent, sachant de quel forum je parle et qui ont partagé ces instants avec moi... Merci.

A présent, je laisse place à mon écrit, en espérant que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

 ** _Write your dreams, write your life_**

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit mon mari.

\- On ne peut mieux, même si je ne suis pas à l'aise face à tous ces gens qui nous regardent.

\- Nous sommes parfaits, _tu_ es parfaite, c'est pour cela.

\- Quelle modestie !

Depuis quelques minutes, nous évoluions sur la piste de danse sur une chanson française, « Les valses de Vienne ».

Je n'avais pas appris à danser la valse, mais il était évident que Castle, lui, connaissait les pas à la perfection. Je me laissais bercer, suivant ses pas par automatisme, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'acquis au fil des secondes une aisance et une certaine confiance en cette danse et pus ainsi m'autoriser à regarder le visage radieux de mon époux. Il souriait, _me_ souriait, visiblement heureux et à son aise dans cette salle réservée pour l'occasion.

\- Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Kate, murmura-t-il soudain.

Je haussai un sourcil, ancrant mon regard au sien, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- Cette idée d'association pour les auteurs inconnus était vraiment bonne, je trouve. Et la surprise que tu leur réserves est digne des rêves les plus fous.

\- J'espère qu'ils apprécient cela autant que toi, déclarai-je incertaine.

Il m'étreignit un peu plus dans le but de me rassurer.

Alors que j'avais été mise en congé forcé après une arrestation musclée durant laquelle je m'étais cassée la cheville, j'avais certes terminé mes rapports ou dossiers en cours, mais avais également voulu me distraire en lisant. Je n'avas pas envie de lire un des nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Castle, j'avais soif de nouveautés, et avais donc décidé d'aller sur un forum d'auteurs amateurs. Aucun d'eux n'était encore publié, et chacun espérait l'être un jour.

Ils échangeaient sur le sujet de leurs manuscrits, demandaient des conseils, certains proposaient des relectures, d'autres souhaitaient écrire un livre à quatre mains. Un des topics était cependant réservé à la détente, où ils pouvaient parler de tout de rien, échanger sur leur vie.

Il était surprenant de voir que des inconnus se livraient à d'autres sans toujours se méfier. Il y régnait un climat de confiance et une sérénité certaine. Une autre catégorie contenait des jeux. Des jeux de mots, des cadavres exquis, des jeux permettant d'en savoir un peu plus sur chaque.

Mon instinct de flic me fit penser à la dangerosité de la toile. Tous étaient trop peu soucieux de ce qu'ils marquaient, dévoilaient d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, à les lire, je compris bien vite qu'ils se considéraient tous comme une famille. Chaque membre avait une spécialité, chaque membre avait un âge différent, ils se respectaient, se taquinaient parfois. J'avais déjà repéré deux membres qui s'entendaient aussi bien que Ryan et Espo. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comprendre leur sentiment, ayant moi-même ma deuxième famille au Precinct.

J'avais discuté avec eux sur le chat, me faisant passer pour une novice dans le domaine de l'écriture. Bien que légèrement méfiants à mon arrivée, ils m'avaient accordé leur confiance. Le forum n'était pas connu, ou peu, il n'y avait qu'un noyau d'une dizaine d'habitués. La plupart étaient des filles et, quand celles-ci se retrouvaient sur ce qu'elles appelaient entre elle la « mb »— abréviation dont je ne savais la signification— elles n'hésitaient pas à défier les garçons peu nombreux.

La partie « écriture » était diversifiée et avait de ce fait été divisée en différentes sous-catégories : nouvelles, contes, poésie, drabble ou début de romans, voire même ce qu'ils appelaient fanfictions — des récits sur les personnages de leurs séries préférées.

J'avais commencé ma lecture par les drabbles— petites histoires en une centaine de mots. Exercice pour le moins contraignant auquel peu d'entre eux s'essayaient et réussissaient. C'était périlleux mais quelques uns semblaient aimer les défis, même si les commentaires n'étaient pas toujours au rendez-vous.

J'étais ensuite allée lire le topic poésie. Celui-ci était bien plus fourni, et bien que la majorité des poèmes portât sur des sujets banals et déjà vus, ils n'en restaient pas moins agréables à lie. Je m'étais cependant inquiété en en lisant deux ou trois en particulier. Bien plus sombres que les autres, plus douloureux et désespérés aussi avec une pointe de sensibilité qu'on ne pouvait qu'en être touchés. Les auteurs de ces mots étaient des jeunes femmes avec lesquelles j'avais conversé, l'une d'elles avait d'ailleurs été la première à m'accueillir.

Elle était plus sauvage, plus timide, mais elle portait le masque de la bonne humeur lorsqu'elle nous rejoignait sur le chat. J'avais guetté quelques phrases qui puissent étayer mon instinct quant à son mal-être, mais rien. Elle était la première à s'enquérir du moral des autres, la première à les aider aussi. Un des internautes m'avait confié en message privé qu'elle était secrète et avait construit de véritables murs qu'eux-mêmes ne parvenaient pas à franchir.

Intriguée, j'avais consultée tous ses posts, avais lu tous ses écrits qui me paraissaient vraiment très prometteurs, et avais finalement compris que j'avais affaire à une personne qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle que j'étais avant Castle.

Un soir, j'avais décidé de parler de tout cela à mon écrivain de mari. J'avais trouvé ses textes très bons mais Rick était sans conteste meilleur critique que moi pour en juger.

 ** _Flashback_**

Après m'avoir écouté, souri et lancé qu'il savait que j'aimais les forums, il se pencha à son tour sur ces écrits. Durant l'heure qui suivit, pas une phrase ne fut échangée entre lui et moi. J'avais un rapport entre les mains, étant censée l'examiner, mais je passais bien plus de temps à guetter un geste ou une remarque de Castle, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, tentant de déceler sur son visage ce qu'il en pensait. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il restait totalement insondable.

Il se racla finalement la gorge, ce qui me fit relever la tête.

« C'est bon, voire même excellent pour certains passages », lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Intriguée par celle-ci, je m'approchai et me penchai sur la page qu'il venait de lire et compris la raison de son trouble. Ce passage était empli d'une émotion non feinte tout droit sortie du fond de l'âme, empreint de sentiments que l'auteur nous envoyait tels des coups de poignards. J'avais été dans le même état que Rick après ma lecture.

D'un geste de la main, j'effectuai une pression rassurante sur son épaule à laquelle il répondit par un sourire.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle, m'as-tu dit ?

\- 25 ans.

\- Une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? Car je te connais, Katherine Beckett, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé mon avis si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête.

Je souris, Castle me connaissait bien trop par cœur pour que je puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Inspirant profondément, je lui racontai mon plan, à la fois exaltée et pleine d'appréhension. J'avais besoin de lui pour tout mettre en place.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

\- Elle est là ce soir ? Demanda soudain Castle, en jetant un regard circulaire à travers la pièce, me sortant de mes pensées.

La valse avait laissé place à un slow sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ce qui me convenait mieux.

Surprise par sa question, je fronçai les sourcils, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait suivi le cours de mes réminiscences ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sa meilleure amie, Hope, est présente, je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout fait pour la convaincre de venir, et qu'elle lui avait promis d'être présente. Peut-être est-elle là, incognito, ajoutai-je, souriante mais malgré tout inquiète à l'idée qu'elle soit absente.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle soit présente.

\- Eh bien je pense que Hope a raison d'espérer, lança-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son jeu de mots.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Désolé, fit-il dans une moue contrite. C'était mauvais, je le reconnais.

\- Très mauvais, surtout venant de toi ! Raillai-je en retenant un rire.

Il haussa les épaules, faussement vexé, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- Hope m'a montré une photo.

\- Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle, je ne la connais que sous son pseudo ?

\- Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Me moquai-je gentiment, ce qui lui tira un grognement. Elle s'appelle Ayleen.

\- Ayleen ? Comme Lady Eileen Brent dans _les Sept cadrans_ d'Agatha Christie ? S'enquit-il tout excité à chaque fois qu'il pouvait trouver une référence littéraire.

\- Non, ça s'écrit avec un « a » et un « y » d'après ce que m'a dit Hope.

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

\- Il n'y a jamais de fautes pour les noms propres, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je secouai la tête devant autant de mauvaise foi de sa part.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, cessant de sourire

\- Tu as peur qu'elle ne vienne pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi refuserait-elle de venir ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons, soupirai-je.

J'avais, au bout de quelques semaines, réussi à tout mettre en place pour cette soirée. Et avais tâté le terrain quant à une idée de publication d'un recueil. Tous avaient été enjoués et avaient voulu en savoir plus. J'avais pourtant senti qu'Ayleen était plutôt réservée. Je l'avais interrogée à ce sujet. Elle m'avait dit qu'être publiée était son rêve mais qu'elle refusait d'y croire tant que ce ne serait pas réel et avait peur des réactions de ses proches, mais je pressentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était un peu confiée, à mots couverts, et j'avais découvert une jeune femme blessée et fragile, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Elle était la première à qui j'avais annoncé le gala d'inauguration pour l'association, gala qui permettrait également de fêter la publication du recueil. Aussitôt, elle avait repris position, disant qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas venir.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » avais-je demandé. Elle avait laissé passer plusieurs minutes, si bien que j'avais cru qu'elle s'était déconnectée. J'avais finalement reçu un message privé de sa part, dans lequel elle me faisait part de ses craintes, de ses crises d'angoisse. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise en société, surtout lors de ce genre de choses », avait-elle écrit. J'avais tenté de la convaincre, arguant que ce serait une très bonne occasion de tous nous rencontrer. « Je verrais », avait-elle finalement répondu.

J'étouffai un soupir et posai mon menton sur l'épaule de mon mari, les yeux fermés, profitant des battements réguliers de son cœur que je sentais sous ma main.

\- Kate…, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Hmm ?

\- La voilà.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser et je suivis son regard. Une jeune femme brune se tenait à l'entrée, peu sûre, observant d'un œil farouche la sale à la recherche d'une connaissance, d'un soutien. Vêtue d'une robe prune qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux et à son regard noir, elle semblait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Comment… ?

\- Elle ne semble pas à son aise, et vu ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Vas-y, me souffla-t-il.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Kate Beckett aurait-elle peur d'une jeune ? Aieuh ! Fit-il en se frottant le bras.

\- C'est juste que tu sais trouver les mots qui font mouche. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir.

Il posa sa main dans mon dos, me guidant pour toute réponse. Ayleen posa son regard sur nous, rougit légèrement, je vis la surprise passer dans ses yeux, et elle secoua la tête en souriant timidement.

\- Bonsoir Ayleen, je suis…

\- Richard Castle, je sais, j'ai lu vos romans. Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir Kate.

\- Bonsoir Ayleen.

Rick s'apprêtait à parler quand l'un des invités l'interpela. Il s'excusa et nous laissa. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et soupira faiblement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois— que vous soyez, pardon— la muse de Monsieur Castle.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, il n'y a pas de raison de changer. Quant au fait que Rick soit mon mari, ça ne change rien à la personne que je suis. Je reste celle que tu as connue sur le forum.

Elle hocha la tête et je sentis qu'elle se renfermait.

\- Hope est déjà là, déclarai-je en lui montrant la table voisine à celle qui nous avait été attribuée, à Castle et à moi.

Un sourire éclaira un eu plus franchement son visage, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus, et quoi de mieux que de trouver la présence d'un ami à qui on confiait tout.

Hope la salua, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ayleen hésita, guettant ma permission. Pour toute réponse, je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, saisis un des ouvrages présents au centre de la table, et le lui tendis.

\- Les autres ont déjà eu leur livre en arrivant. Voici le tien.

\- Merci.

Elle le prit, observant avec attention la couverture.

\- Castle m'a aidé à choisir les meilleurs passages. Pour les vôtres, nous n'avons pas eu de problème, ou plutôt si, chaque poème ou texte était véritablement bien, le choix était donc plus dur. Mais nous étions d'accord pour un des tiens, Ayleen.

\- Lequel ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle avait posé la question d'un ton faussement détaché, mais j'avais perçu une certaine nervosité. J'imaginais ce que j'aurais ressenti à sa place, ignorant quels textes une presque inconnue aurait pu choisir.

\- « Ode à l'Absence ». Tu sais que tu as réussi à bouleverser Castle.

\- Castle ? Richard Castle ? Le maître du macabre ? Wahou !

Hope était plus qu'excitée. Elle avait pu voir Rick quelques minutes mais savoir qu'il avait lu et choisi quelques textes était encore plus important à ses yeux.

\- Tu vois quand je te disais que tu avais du talent, miss « je doute de moi » ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Ayleen sourit, rougit également.

\- Il a vraiment été troublé par mon texte ?

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu pourras le lui demander.

Elle ouvrit le recueil, le feuilleta et tomba sur son écrit. Son sourire trembla, et ses yeux se voilèrent.

\- Eh, Ayleen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Hope.

\- C'est juste… ce texte a été très dur à écrire, je voulais faire passer tellement de choses !

Hope se pencha à son tour sur la page, lut quelques lignes et sourit tristement. Consciente que quelque chose d'important se passait, je les interrogeai. Elles se regardèrent, jugeant si elles pouvaient ou non en parler.

\- Diana Miller était une membre du forum. Elle était extraordinaire, et rêvait de devenir lieutenant de police pour égaler la grande Kate Beckett, commença Ayleen avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle t'admirait, et espérait vraiment réussir à entrer à l'école de police. Mais…

Elle s'arrêta, inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et reprit :

\- Alors qu'elle revenait des courses un homme était en train d'agresser une fille qui devait avoir à peine 16 ans. Elle s'est précipitée pour l'aider mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle a réussi à faire tomber le couteau qu'il tenait mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait un flingue et qu'il…

Elle stoppa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, fixant les mots écrits noir sur blanc.

\- Les secours et la police sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, mais elle n'a pu être sauvée, continua Hope. Diana devait passer cette soirée-là avec nous. On avait prévu une soirée filles.

\- C'est moi qui lui avais demandé d'acheter ce qui nous manquait avant qu'elle n'arrive, ajouta Ayleen, la tête baissée.

Je soupirai, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Diana a fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Tu ne lui as pas dit de prendre la défense de l'adolescente.

\- Oui mais je…

\- Non Ayleen, tu n'es en rien responsable. C'est douloureux, je sais, mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles. L'homme a été jugé ?

\- Il n'a pas été retrouvé, murmura Hope.

Cette histoire était loin de me plaire. Je soupirai de nouveau et forçai Ayleen à se tourner vers moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de retrouver l'assassin de Diana, mais je te promets d'essayer. Je suis sûre que mon équipe sera d'accord pour reprendre cette enquête.

L'espoir s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me bats pour la vérité. C'est mon travail. Et même si je ne connaissais pas Diana, elle et sa famille méritent de connaître la tranquillité.

\- Merci Kate. Vraiment, merci. Tu sais, Diana m'a offert ce bracelet quelques jours avant. Je ne porte pas souvent de bijoux mais l'avoir à mon poignet, c'est comme si elle était là, ce soir, avec nous.

J'acquiesçai et mis toute la conviction possible dans mon sourire.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Fit soudain Castle. J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, son regard passant des filles à moi.

\- Nous aurons une nouvelle affaire dès demain matin, déclarai-je.

Surpris il hocha la tête, tentant de lire en moi ce que je ne pouvais ni ne voulais lui expliquer.

Ayleen avait laissé son masque se fissurer et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'effondre aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un soir pour cela.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kate, je suis forte, lança-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

Je croisai l'océan de mon mari qui me sourit, il pensait la même chose que moi, je pouvais le jurer.

\- Kate, je pense qu'il est temps que tu fasses ton discours, proposa-t-il finalement.

\- Tu as raison, grimaçai-je alors que les filles et lui riaient. A tout à l'heure !

Alors que je m'éloignais, je me tournai et vis Rick prendre ma place et compris qu'il interrogeait Ayleen. Secouant la tête en retenant un sourire, je montai sur l'estrade.

« Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir. Je n'ai pas de talent dans les discours comme la plupart d'entre vous. Je vous prierai donc de m'excuser. Cette association est née d'un hasard. On ignore que des talents se trouvent sur la toile, sur des forums. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de toutes ces personnes qui voient en l'écriture une échappatoire, un rêve auquel ils consacrent leur temps libre et qui se retrouvent sur des plateformes, telle une famille, pour se soutenir, avoir un avis, obtenir des conseils afin de s'améliorer.

Sachant à quel point le monde de l'édition peut être difficile et connaissant la peur de certains de ces auteurs à oser faire le premier pas, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait agir. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de donner à ces inconnus une chance d'être publiés. Pour marquer cette démarche, un recueil est paru. Celui-ci contient les meilleurs textes que j'ai pu lire sur le forum qui est à l'origine de cette action.

Mais une association n'en serait pas vraiment une sans un nom. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a été difficile d'en trouver un qui puisse à la fois être simple et clair. Ce soir, j'ai appris qu'une jeune femme n'aura jamais la chance de réaliser ses rêves, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de baptiser notre association en hommage à cette femme. Diana Miller.

J'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus, de croire en ce projet qui me tient à cœur et qui permet également à de jeunes auteurs de réaliser leurs rêves. Rick, tu as été le plus fidèle soutien que j'aurais pu souhaiter dans cette aventure. Sans toi je n'aurais sûrement pas osé entreprendre ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que nous avons accompli aujourd'hui. Tu me prouves une fois de plus qu'à tes côtés, je suis plus forte et peux me dépasser. Tu es mon roc. Always. »

J'ancrai mon regard à celui amoureux de mon époux, et souris, laissant le silence prendre place pour souligner l'importance de ce mot-promesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, je repris :

« A présent, j'ai une annonce importante à faire. Comme vous le savez, j'ai contacté de nombreux éditeurs, l'un d'eux a d'ailleurs publié le recueil que vous trouverez dans le fond de la salle et dans les librairies dès demain. Depuis que je suis sur ce forum de jeunes auteurs, j'ai pu apprendre à vous connaître, vous, les habitués de ce lieu virtuel. Chacun d'entre vous a des compétences, un don qui lui est propre tant dans la vie que dans l'écriture. J'ai noué des amitiés avec la plupart d'entre vous et, en tant qu'amie, j'ai décidé de bousculer un peu le destin. Avec la complicité d'une personne en particulier, j'ai pu avoir toutes les cartes en main afin de réaliser son rêve. Ayleen, tu veux bien me rejoindre, s'il te plait ? »

Je la vis hésiter, Hope et Castle la poussant à venir. Les joues rosies, elle monta les marches et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal-à-l'aise.

« Ayleen, j'ai appris peu de choses sur toi, en ai deviné beaucoup, et ai découvert une jeune femme à la fois forte et fragile, toujours prête à aider les autres. J'ai pu discuter avec les autres membres qui ont tous été d'accord avec moi. »

Je m'arrêtai, pris un livre qui reposait sur le pupitre et le lui tendis.

« Je sais que tu tenais à ce qu'il soit édité parce qu'il était à tes yeux le plus abouti, le meilleur de ceux que tu avais pu écrire. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a pas été publié à compte d'auteur et Richard Castle n'est pas intervenu pour qu'un éditeur le lise et accepte de lancer l'impression. Tu ne le dois qu'à ton travail. »

Elle le prit, tremblante et, les larmes aux yeux, caressa du bout des doigts la couverture et murmura un merci audible seulement de moi-même alors que la salle applaudissait.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, des petits groupes s'étaient formés. J'avais terminé mon discours et étais descendue avec Ayleen, rejoindre Hope et Castle. Ayleen avait distraitement participé à la conversation et j'avais peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête à cela. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu le faire elle-même.

Elle s'excusa finalement, et quitta la table. Nous crûmes tous qu'elle serait de retour quelques minutes plus tard, mais, ne la voyant pas revenir au bout de presque un quart d'heure, je m'interrogeai. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je vis que Rick et Hope commençaient également à s'inquiéter. Je m'excusai à mon tour, et partis à sa recherche.

Je fis toutes les pièces du bâtiment sans trouver la moindre trace d'Ayleen, et tentai le toit. En vain. Je réfléchis un instant et sortis. Derrière la bâtisse se trouvait un parc avec un kiosque à musique au toit ouvert en son milieu vers lequel je me dirigeai, persuadée qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé refuge dans ce lieu isolé.

Alors que je m'avançais je devinai une forme assise sur un banc protégé par le toit du kiosque.

« Ayleen ? » j'avais murmuré son prénom tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle ne répondit pas, et je vis qu'elle essuyait furtivement les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler. Assise à ses côtés, je lui laissai quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû demander à Hope ton manuscrit, je n'aurais pas dû faire cette démarche à ta place.

\- Si ! Je… tu as bien fait. C'est juste que…

Elle soupira et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

\- Diana et moi nous étions dit que nous tenterions cette aventure ensemble, reprit-elle. Quand elle est… partie, j'ai voulu cesser mais Hope m'a forcée à continuer. C'est comme ça qu'est née « Ode à l'Absence ». J'aurais… j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour voir que mon rêve est devenu réalité. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. Et le fait que ce soit toi est encore plus symbolique. Même mes parents n'auraient jamais pris ce genre d'initiative.

\- Ils ne sont pas là ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ils n'aiment pas ce genre de cérémonie. Et ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant que c'est une réunion avec des personnes rencontrées virtuellement. Ils sont assez réticents au sujet des rencontres sur Internet.

\- Les dangers de la toile. C'est normal, ils te protègent.

\- Oui, mais trop. Si je leur disais que mes plus proches amis sont à la base des personnes connues par le net, ils ne croiraient pas en la fiabilité de ces amitiés.

Elle ouvrit son livre et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la page de dédicace.

\- Tu as deviné que c'était elle quand j'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé qui était cette personne. Je savais juste que cette « warrior-writer » était importante pour toi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le silence retomba alors que nous regardions les étoiles. Les bruits de la nuit nous entouraient et, d'une certaine manière, je trouvais cela apaisant.

\- Tu sais Kate, murmura-t-elle, depuis que je te connais, tu es un peu devenue une grande sœur pour moi. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir tenté de briser ma carapace même si je me renfermais. Tu n'as pas abandonné, et tu as même réussi à ce que je te fasse confiance. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça, mais une fois que je l'ai accordé à quelqu'un, alors…

\- C'est de toute ton âme que tu te donnes, finis-je en souriant. Je connais. Toi et moi ne sommes pas aussi différentes que tu le crois.

\- Tu es pourtant bien plus sûre que je ne le suis.

\- J'ai appris en grandissant, et les épreuves nous y aident. Ne dit-on pas que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ? Avant de rencontrer Castle, j'avais bâti de nombreux murs autour de moi, refusant de perdre un être cher mais aussi de souffrir. Le travail était toute ma vie, une vie seulement ponctuée par des relations dans lesquelles je ne m'engageais pas totalement. Il aura fallu que le « Maître du macabre » débarque au poste et dans ma vie pour que tout change ! Et il a fallu du temps. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain, malgré cela Castle a su faire preuve de patience, il a su gagner ma confiance, être présent quand il le fallait. Etre tout simplement lui. Tu me vois peut-être comme le lieutenant Beckett, sûre d'elle et forte, mais je suis aussi Kate, fragile et assez réservée sur certains points. C'est une façade. Nous avons tous parfois besoin de porter des masques, de ne pas céder à la panique, surtout quand on dirige une équipe comme je le fais. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, je te l'accorde, mais il faut s'accrocher. Et parfois, le masque se fissure, il s'effrite, tremble et tombe comme ces remparts que tu as érigés et qui s'effritent, tremblent et finissent par s'écrouler.

Elle souriait en m'écoutant et baissa finalement la tête alors que je terminais.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu Castle pour t'aider à t'en sortir.

\- J'avoue. Mais tout le monde n'a pas forcément besoin de trouver l'âme sœur pour s'ouvrir aux autres. En un sens, tu as déjà fait un grand pas ce soir en venant à cette inauguration. Et je suis persuadée que chaque jour, il y a dans ta vie des détails qui t'aident sans que tu en aies forcément conscience.

Elle réfléchit, hocha la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire dans lequel la timidité n'était plus, un sourire sans retenue aucune.

\- Merci Kate. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier.

\- Profite de ce cadeau et garde ce vrai sourire, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Elle me sourit de nouveau franchement.

\- Kate…, fit-elle comme une demande alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever. Il y a plusieurs exemplaires de mon roman ?

\- Oui, il y en a une dizaine pour toi, j'ai laissé le carton dans la voiture. Et dès demain, les librairies le mettront en rayon.

\- Tant mieux.

Sans mot, elle me tendit son livre. Devant mon incompréhension, elle expliqua :

\- J'avais promis à Diana qu'elle serait la première à avoir mon livre. Il est donc normal que ce soit toi qui l'aies.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est…

\- Accepte juste.

J'ancrai mon regard au sien, cherchant une quelconque hésitation. N'y voyant aucune, je le pris, touchée d'un tel geste.

\- Très bien. A une condition, que tu me le dédicaces !

\- C'est un honneur de faire ma première dédicace à Kate Beckett, la muse et femme du célèbre Richard Castle.

Elle sortit un stylo de sa poche, ouvrit l'ouvrage et, après avoir réfléchi, nota quelques mots et le referma. J'allai l'ouvrir quand elle m'interrompit.

\- Attends d'être seule, s'il te plait. Je préfère.

J'acceptai et, d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment.

\- Tu crois que tu réussiras à trouver celui qui a tiré sur Diana ?

\- J'essaierai. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais mon équipe et moi-même ferons tout notre possible. L'avantage c'est qu'il y a un témoin qui a pu dresser un portrait-robot.

\- Elle a disparu. Quand la police est arrivée, la fille n'était plus là. Ils pensent que c'est elle qui a appelé les secours d'une cabine.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant. Et ce soir n'était que la première rencontre entre membres du forum. J'espère bien en faire d'autres.

\- C'est une bonne idée, et on pourrait aussi faire de simples sorties comme des virées shopping, mais sans les garçons ! Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous, Monsieur Castle et toi.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais cesse de l'appeler ainsi. C'est un peu trop formel, appelle-le Castle !

\- D'accord.

\- Ayleen…, fis-je en la retenant par le bras alors que nous allions rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kate. Personne ne sera au courant de tout ce que tu m'as confié. Et j'espère que tu ne diras rien… Je sais que tu as deviné pas mal de choses…

\- Je ne dirai rien. Mais je me demande si tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Jolan, il semble être quelqu'un de bien.

Elle éclata de rire et, tentant de se calmer, m'expliqua la raison de son hilarité :

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien et de très… gay ! Jolan et Max sont ensemble depuis pas mal de mois déjà.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il était attiré par toi.

Je passai sous silence le fait que Max et lui me faisaient penser aux bros, et me mordis la lèvre à cette pensée.

\- Pas du tout ! Il est comme un grand frère assez protecteur.

\- Et Jack ? M'enquis-je dans un sourire malicieux.

Elle se contenta d'éviter mon regard et d'entrer dans la salle pour toute réponse. Là, à l'entrée, nous observâmes les personnes présentes et je notai la présence de Jack discutant avec une jeune femme blonde.

\- C'est ce genre de femme dont il a besoin, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Une femme qui peut être actrice ou mannequin vu son physique. Et s'il réussit à devenir réalisateur comme il le souhaite, il pourra avoir toutes les actrices qu'il veut.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas d'une actrice ni d'un mannequin.

\- Jack n'est pas comme Castle, Kate. Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser, profiter de ce que ces femmes peuvent lui offrir. Regarde-le. Il a tout pour lui, alors que moi…

\- Tu es promise à un grand avenir dans l'écriture, j'en suis persuadée. Ne te dévalorise pas ainsi.

\- Tu as raison. Et si Hope l'apprend, elle me tue !

Nous riions tout en rejoignant nos places alors que Rick et Hope étaient en grande conversation.

\- On s'amuse à ce que je vois, lançai-je alors que Rick essayait visiblement de contenir son rire.

\- Hope me racontait les délires des auteurs sur la chatbox le samedi soir.

\- Oh non ! Souffla Ayleen, la tête dans les mains. Tu n'as pas osé raconter le délire des concombres ?!

\- Si ! Ainsi que celui de créer un ship avec un ou une autre membre, ajouta Castle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elles avaient essayé de te caser, fit-il à mon attention, un reproche dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est que du virtuel, Castle. Et elles ont arrêté quand je leur ai dit que j'étais mariée.

\- Mais ça reste un ship.

\- J'ai déjà un ship et un nom si tu te rappelles bien, contrai-je en lui prenant la main.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous avez un nom de ship tous les deux ? On peut savoir ?! S'exclama Hope.

\- Ca ne nous regarde pas, intervint Ayleen, la tête tournée vers Jack qui était désormais seul à une table.

Tous avions suivi son regard d'un même geste de la tête.

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre, suggérai-je dans un sourire.

\- Tu crois ?

Je lui fis un signe de la tête, et elle se leva, lissa sa robe, inspira profondément et se rendit près de lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Demanda Castle.

\- C'est… compliqué. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris. Ayleen pense qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à s'engager dans une relation. Diana avait l'intention de monter un plan pour que Jack et elle s'avouent leurs sentiments… Je ne pense pas que ce « piège » aurait marché de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle. Jack aime les aventures alors qu'Ayleen a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit vraiment là pour elle et pour une longue durée. Et il y a eu quelque chose, mais Ayleen a refusé d'en parler.

Castle me jeta un coup d'œil. Il était possible que Jack change, s'il le voulait, bien évidemment.

\- Ca marcherait mieux si Miss blondie n'était pas dans les parages, constata Rick.

Ayleen venait de se faire prendre à partie par la jeune femme qui entoura la taille du jeune homme qui s'était levé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en voyant mon mari se lever à son tour.

\- Je vais m'occuper de mademoiselle « je suis belle et j'en profite ».

\- Hors de question que tu interviennes, tu t'assois.

\- Mais…

\- Regardez. Intervint Hope. Jack n'a pas l'air à son aise. Et l'autre pouf qui l'emmène sur la piste de danse !

Reportant mon attention sur ce qui se passait, je distinguai effectivement le couple se diriger sur la piste, tandis qu'Ayleen restait là, fixée sur Jack. Elle se mordit la lèvre, secoua la tête et sortit dignement et calmement de la salle. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle aurait voulu courir, courir encore et encore pour s'éloigner d'eux. Et pourtant, elle avait tenu bon, bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même.

\- J'y vais, fit Hope.

\- Non, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Elle hésita, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et acquiesça. D'un regard Castle et moi nous mîmes d'accord, et je sortis à mon tour.

Dehors, je me rendis immédiatement près du kiosque à musique, certaine qu'elle y serait, mais aucune trace. Ni à cet endroit, ni dans le jardin. Passablement inquiète, je retournai à l'entrée, tentant en vain de voir quoi que ce soit à travers l'obscurité.

Je respirai profondément, m'obligeant à rester calme et à retrouver mes réflexes professionnels. Elle ne pouvait être loin, surtout à pied.

« Ayleen ! » mon cri se répercuta contre la façade du bâtiment. Je fis quelques pas, l'appelant de nouveau quand je perçus finalement une silhouette affalée sur l'herbe près d'un parterre de fleurs.

\- Ayleen…

\- Laissez-moi…, répondit une voix emplie de sanglots.

\- Ayleen, c'est Kate, fis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, insista-t-elle en tournant résolument la tête à l'opposé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je en posant délicatement la main sur son épaule, rassurée de voir qu'elle ne me repoussait pas.

Elle souffla, renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de tourner vers moi un visage défait, marqué par la douleur.

\- On… on commençait à parler, il m'a félicité pour mon roman, m'a dit que Diana était sûrement fière de moi, où qu'elle soit, et… il allait ajouter quelque chose quand cette blonde est arrivée. Elle était si… Elle a agi comme s'il était sa propriété privée ! Et elle m'a dit qu'ils… qu'ils étaient fiancés ! Je ne pouvais pas rester Kate, ça fait trop mal.

\- Je sais, fis-je en la serrant contre moi alors qu'elle laissait éclater sa peine.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, Ayleen pleurant silencieusement et moi me rappelant de certaines occasions manquées avec Rick tel que l'été dans les Hamptons, la soirée à L.A., tant d'instants perdus qui finalement avaient été vécus plus tard. J'avais eu de la chance, mais il semblait que cela fût trop tard pour Ayleen.

Elle cessa peu à peu, et s'écarta de moi.

\- Je suis désolée, je gâche la soirée.

\- Tu ne gâches rien du tout, rétorquai-je en essuyant les dernières perles coulant sur ses joues.

\- J'ai tout raté Kate. Je n'aurais jamais dû le repousser.

Je fronçai les sourcils, décontenancée. Elle soupira et m'expliqua brièvement qu'un soir, lors d'un anniversaire d'un ami en commun, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur le balcon à discuter, quand Jack l'avait embrassée. Puis elle avait fui, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

Je l'observai, me rendant compte une fois de plus que nous nous ressemblions bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Tu as fait ce qui te paraissait être le mieux à ce moment-là. Tu n'étais pas prête, et si vraiment il avait tenu à toi, il aurait patienté, il t'aurait attendu.

Elle hocha la tête, sceptique, et sonda l'obscurité du regard.

\- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Ses pupilles sombres gorgées d'eau ancrées aux miennes quêtaient une réponse.

\- Tu te bats. Tu continues de vivre pour ce en quoi tu crois. Tu continues d'écrire, parce que c'est une partie de toi, un besoin qui t'est devenu vital. Aimer à travers les mots, à travers les personnages comme tu le fais, c'est déjà un pas vers l'amour réel. Tu dois te battre. Tu es forte, tu es une warrior toi aussi. Ecoute ton cœur, celui qui te souffle les mots que tu couches sans difficulté sur le papier, c'est en lui que tu puiseras l'énergie nécessaire, en lui que tu trouveras la force d'avancer.

\- Kate ? Ayleen ? Entendis-je alors qu'elle allait rétorquer.

Je me levai, suivie d'Ayleen et fit quelques pas jusqu'à apercevoir la stature de Castle et une autre à ses côtés dans la lumière de l'entrée.

\- Tout va bien Rick, le rassurai-je.

\- Ayleen… fit soudain l'ombre à côté de mon mari.

L'intéressée se figea et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Elle agrippa ma main et commença à avancer tout en ignorant le jeune home.

\- Ayleen, répéta-t-il en saisissant son bras au moment où elle passait à côté de lui. Il faut que je te parle.

\- Je pense que tout a été dit. Maintenant, j'aimerais rejoindre ma meilleure amie si tu le veux bien.

\- Vas-y, fuis encore ! C'est quelque chose que tu fais très bien !

Elle se stoppa et je vis sur son visage qu'elle commençait également à s'énerver.

\- Kate, Castle, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci et… merci, fit-elle en étreignant un peu plus ma main.

\- De rien. C'est aussi à ça que sert une grande sœur, ajoutai-je en murmurant de façon à ce que seule elle puisse entendre.

Je tirai Castle par la manche et nous rentrâmes, laissant les deux jeunes dehors.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ? Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer ? S'enquit-il.

\- Il risque peut-être de se faire tirer l'oreille mais rien de bien douloureux.

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Je souris aux souvenirs auxquels il faisait référence.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui a poussé Jack à nous rejoindre.

\- Eh bien il se trouve que Miss Blondie est également une menteuse très talentueuse. Jack a vu Ayleen sortir et il a donc cessé de danser et a voulu la voir, mais je l'ai intercepté, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que l'annonce de leurs fiançailles était fausse.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Hope s'en est chargée, se contenta-t-il d'avouer dans un sourire.

Je la cherchai du regard et la vis, une poche de glace sur la main.

\- Castle, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Eh si ! Et je crois que Hope a eu bien plus mal qu'elle. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois, elle devra frapper avec le pouce à l'extérieur, non à l'intérieur du poing.

Je secouai la tête, levai les yeux au ciel et m'assis, décidée d'attendre le retour d'Ayleen afin d'être présente pour elle si nécessaire.

 **POV d'Ayleen**

Je suivis du coin de l'œil le départ de Castle et de Kate et, dans un énième soupir, me tournai vers Jack. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable, les yeux brillants et sûrement rouges, le mascara avait sûrement coulé un peu bien qu'il soit waterproof. Pathétique. Je n'avais sans doute pas l'allure de cette blonde, mais ça m'était bien égal désormais.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi mais lever la tête était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais le laisser voir ma faiblesse, je me devais de rester forte encore un peu, après tout cette soirée était censée être l'une des plus belles de ma vie.

\- Ayleen, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompis-je. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux, lâchai-je en retournant m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Au point où j'en étais, je me fichais bien de l'état de ma robe. Je détestais en porter. Si je l'avais fait c'était pour Hope, pour Diana. Pour Kate aussi.

Kate. Je souris à cette pensée. Diana avait raison, Kate était vraiment une personne formidable. Sûre d'elle mais simple, juste et altruiste. Elle me connaissait à peine et elle avait décidé de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau dont je rêvais. Elle me rencontrait pour la première fois et était aussi à l'aise avec moi que si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

J'entendis Jack marcher sur l'herbe puis s'asseoir assez proche de moi.

\- Amanda et moi ne sommes pas mariés, nous ne sommes même pas fiancés. Elle… je pense qu'elle a fait ça par jalousie.

\- Jalouse de quoi ? Nous ne sommes qu'amis !

Je me mordis la langue. J'avais voulu être convaincante mais ma voix était traîtresse.

\- C'est vrai, c'est ce que nous avons toujours clamé, même quand nos amis nous disaient le contraire. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ils avaient raison ! Nous sommes plus que ça ! Je m'en doutais déjà quand on s'est embrassés mais je n'osais pas t'en parler. Tu as fui, comme si tu voulais oublier tout ça. Mais, ce soir, quand je t'ai vu arriver dans cette robe, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face. Ayleen, je…

\- Tais-toi ! criai-je en me levant. Tais-toi, répétai-je plus calmement comme une supplique.

Sa déclaration me troublait et les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne se prononçaient pas à la légère. Je ne savais où j'en étais, mon cœur et ma raison luttaient chacun luttant contre l'autre, et j'avais peur, peur de ce que je ressentais. Je voulais à la fois fuir et rester, et ne savais qui de mon cœur ou de ma raison me poussait à faire le bon choix.

Je le devinai se lever et s'avancer. Fermant les yeux, je me mordis la lèvre, consciente que mon comportement nous blessait tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'entendre ? S'enquit-il, la colère laissant place à l'incompréhension.

\- Tu ne le penses pas. Tu allais dire ce que tu as sûrement déjà dire à Amanda et à d'autres. Ce ne sont que des mots pour toi, rien d'autre.

\- Cesse de croire de telles idioties ! Jamais elles n'ont eu droit à ces mots. Jamais je ne me suis autant attaché à quelqu'un pour le dire. Jamais… avant toi, ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes avant-bras. Je sais que tu es effrayée et j'avoue ne jamais avoir ressenti ça auparavant. Mais je suis prêt à tenter. Si tu veux de moi.

Il est prêt. Et moi ? Le suis-je ? Je fermai les paupières un peu plus fort et repensai aux paroles de Kate. Peut-être devais-je écouter mon cœur. Peut-être.

\- Tu trouveras une autre fille mieux que moi, lâchai-je fataliste.

\- Je me fiche des autres ! Je te veux, toi, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue du pouce.

\- Et Aman…

Il m'interrompit d'un baiser léger et passionné à la fois. Par réflexe, je voulus poser la main sur son torse pour le repousser mais il l'intercepta tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il mit fin au baiser, à bout de souffle et posa son front contre le mien.

\- J'attendrai si tu n'es pas prête mais je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas, chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

Je fixai son regard, incapable de répondre face à l'assaut de sensations ressenties quelques secondes auparavant. Les paroles de Kate me revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Tu n'étais pas prête, et si vraiment il avait tenu à toi, il aurait patienté, il t'aurait attendu._

Je baissai les yeux sur son sourire, retournai à ses iris océan. Même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, Kate m'avait fait comprendre que je n'aurais pas d'autres chances, que la peur n'était pas une excuse valable et qu'il fallait tenter. Il restait cependant une ombre au tableau.

\- Et Amanda ?

\- Nous avons rompu. Et je crois que tes amis lui ont passé un savon, déclara-t-il dans un sourire. Alors, où en sommes-nous tous les deux ?

Il guettait ma réponse. Une réponse. Je devais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Non, pas n'importe quoi, juste… Et si je me trompais ? Et si je faisais une erreur, et si je le faisais souffrir au lieu de le rendre heureux ? Je ne pourrais le supporter ! Mon Dieu, c'était tellement dur ! La poitrine comprimée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je l'aimais, oh ça oui, je l'aimais. Pourtant…

\- Jack, soufflai-je douloureusement en ôtant sa main de ma joue, je… je suis désolée…

Je perçus alors dans son regard une lueur s'éteindre, et je m'en voulus de lui faire tant de mal alors que je souhaitais le protéger.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il à son tour, la voix rauque, sa main s'échappant de la mienne. J'aurais essayé. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu réaliser ton rêve, Ayleen. Et je suis persuadé que ce livre sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu réussiras à m'accepter comme un simple ami.

Ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues fuyaient les miens, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ce qu'il convoitait. S'il avait relevé la tête, il aurait vu le simple miroir de sa souffrance. Avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, il se pencha, déposa un baiser papillon à la commissure de mes lèvres, et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Ce que je ressentis à cet instant fut au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais eu mal quand je m'étais forcé à oublier ce qui me semblait être un moment d'égarement, j'avais eu mal en le voyant avec cette femme, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cette douleur puisse être aussi forte. Je connaissais ces histoires à l'eau de rose où le couple était frappé d'un coup de foudre, ces romans où la femme donnerait sa vie pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Ces récits me semblaient si pathétiques et si clichés. Pourtant, ce soir, au milieu de ce jardin, je ne pus m'empêcher de comprendre ce que ces héroïnes ressentaient. Cette douleur sans nom était en train de m'arracher le cœur alors que je le regardais marcher vers le bâtiment. Je détournai la tête, dans un état second, ne pouvant en endurer plus.

Les dernières phrases de Kate me revinrent soudain à l'esprit.

 _Tu es forte. Ecoute ton cœur, celui qui te souffle les mots que tu couches sans difficulté sur le papier, c'est en lui que tu puiseras l'énergie nécessaire, en lui que tu trouveras la force d'avancer._

Je haletai, fermai brièvement les yeux, permettant à une larme de se frayer un chemin et de couler. Et, mue d'une impulsion subite, je m'élançai vers lui. J'aurais aimé crier, j'aurais aimé l'appeler mais les mots ne passaient ma gorge nouée. Alors que sa main abaissait la poignée, je tirai sur sa manche, l'obligeant à me faire face, l'embrassai et posai mon front contre le sien.

\- Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi…

Il me sonda, tentant de comprendre cette situation qui, visiblement, lui échappait autant qu'à moi.

\- Tu as raison, je suis morte de peur, terrifiée à l'idée que tu puisses un jour te détourner de moi en découvrant que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je sais que je peux être maladroite. Je sais aussi que je risque de te sembler parfois trop indépendante, trop timide, trop sauvage, mais je veux qu'on essaie, ensemble, toi et moi. Je veux qu'il y ait un nous. J'ai seulement besoin de temps. Je…

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire, et de nouveau l'étincelle illumina son regard.

\- Nous irons à ton rythme. Ensemble.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue, et caressa mes lèvres de sa bouche en un baiser bien plus profond et plus doux encore que ceux que nous avions échangés, si cela était possible. Je laissais naître un sourire ce qui eut pour conséquence d'agrandir le sien, ses lèvres butinant les miennes.

Les yeux fermés, je me laissais aller, enfin, dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Je ne croyais pas aux contes de fées. N'y croyais plus depuis longtemps.

Non.

Je croyais en nous.

Tout simplement.

 **POV de Kate**

La soirée se terminait et je commençai à m'inquiéter, ni Ayleen ni Jack n'avaient réapparu. L'éditeur aurait souhaité parler à son nouveau joyau comme il l'avait appelée. Je lui avais donné une piètre excuse et Hope lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone.

Par deux fois j'avais retenu Castle d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, malgré ma propre envie de savoir.

\- Ils ont peut-être décidé de finir la soirée ailleurs, lança finalement mon mari, dans un sourire coquin.

\- Oublie ça tout de suite Castle. Ayleen n'est pas comme ça, elle ne serait pas partie sans nous dire au revoir, répliquai-je en passant d'une main à l'autre son roman.

Elle ne pouvait être partie sans ses exemplaires.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi et vis que nous étions les seuls avec Hope et quelques autres membres du forum à être encore présents.

\- Allons-y, déclarai-je en prenant au passage le recueil qu'Ayleen avait abandonné à sa place.

Castle sauta sur ses pieds, et posa sa main dans mon dos, et les derniers nous précédèrent.

J'ouvris la porte de l'entrée principale à Castle qui, en gentleman, avait voulu porter le carton de livres d'Ayleen, et me stoppai.

\- Heu… Kate, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, sans prévenir ?

Je le tirai à moi et d'un signe de tête lui indiquai la raison de mon arrêt.

Devant nous au bas des marches contre le pilier se trouvaient Jack et Ayleen.

Castle, Hope et moi nous regardâmes et Castle se racla la gorge, assez bruyamment ce qui eut pour effet de séparer le jeune couple.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, fit mon mari en posant le carton alors qu'Ayleen rougissait, mais je pense que la soirée est terminée… à moins qu'elle ne fit que commencer, fit-il un peu plus bas de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre. Aie ! cria-t-il en se frottant le bras alors que je venais de lui donner un coup.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller, fis-je en me rapprochant d'Ayleen. Tu es radieuse, c'est bon de te voir comme ça.

\- Je confirme, intervint Jack en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Toi tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, et dans les moindres détails, girl ! S'exclama Hope.

Ayleen rougit un peu plus, arguant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que c'était juste arrivé, restant volontairement vague.

\- On vous raccompagne, proposa Rick en voyant que Hope allait tenter d'en savoir plus, Hope, tu pourras mener ton interrogatoire demain, non ? Je pense que ces jeunes gens ont envie de garder ça pour eux un peu.

\- Ose dire que tu ne veux rien savoir, monsieur le curieux, raillai-je.

\- Disons que je peux attendre… Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la voiture au moins ! Bon, qui a besoin d'être raccompagné ? Ayleen, Jack ?

\- Non merci, Monsieur Castle, j'ai ma voiture. Tu veux que je te ramène ? S'enquit Jack auprès de sa petite amie.

Elle hésita, ouvrit la bouche, se tourna vers moi puis de nouveau vers lui.

\- Dépose-la chez ses parents avant une heure du matin, laça alors Castle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Rick, il est minuit et demi, cesse de jouer le papa poule, le sermonnai-je.

\- Si ça ne vous embête pas, je vais rentrer avec vous. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est juste que…

\- Je comprends, la soirée a été assez riche en émotions comme ça. Je t'appelle demain ?

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Tu aurais pu rentrer avec lui tu sais, déclara Hope.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère rester avec vous, profiter encore de cette soirée. Et c'était un peu ridicule d'y aller à deux voitures sachant que tu dors chez moi.

 **POV d'Ayleen**

Assis dans la limousine Castle et Hope avaient tenté de connaître l'histoire mais j'avais gardé le silence, et je savais que Kate avait compris. Lassés, les deux curieux se turent bien vite, me laissant l'occasion de penser à tout cela.

Appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, une limousine aussi grande que deux voitures comme celle de mes parents, je regardais les rues sans les voir. J'entendais Castle et Hope discutaient gaiement, mais n'avais pas envie de prendre part à leur conversation. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Le livre— mon livre—, Jack… tant de choses que je désirais et qui venaient de prendre vie en une soirée. Et tout cela grâce à une seule personne. Une personne qui en ce moment même m'observait, je le voyais dans le reflet de la vitre. Je devinai ses traits tendus, inquiète presque. Elle paraissait avoir besoin de prendre soin de moi, de tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait en vérité. Elle posa finalement la main sur mon épaule, me demanda d'une voix douce si tout allait bien. J'acquiesçai dans un sourire. Elle était loin d'être dupe, normal pour un flic, mais elle respectait mon silence, attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole. La limousine était assez grande pour que les deux autres ne fassent pas attention à nous. Je fermai légèrement les yeux me délectant de ce moment privilégié.

\- Tu n'as pas conscience de tout ce que tu apportes aux autres, murmurai-je, le regard de nouveau fixé sur l'extérieur.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- C'est justement ce que je disais. En une soirée tu as réalisé deux de mes plus importants rêves et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. C'est… c'est tellement merveilleux que j'aimerais ne pas m'endormir au risque de me réveiller demain et de voir que tout ceci n'a été que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- C'est pourtant bien réel, contra-t-elle dans un sourire en me montrant son exemplaire.

\- Je sais mais c'est soudain, ça me tombe dessus comme ça, j'ai du mal à y croire. Comment une histoire « banale » peut connaître un tel rebondissement ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Jack qui laisse de côté cette blonde bien roulée juste pour moi, c'est…

Je secouai la tête, ne trouvant les mots exacts pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

\- Il a juste ouvert les yeux.

\- Et j'ai cessé de fuir, même si ça reste effrayant.

\- Aimer peut être effrayant, il faut juste accepter de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur tout. Ca peut prendre du temps, mais crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine. Surtout quand on aime vraiment l'autre, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Castle qui bandait la main de Hope.

\- J'apprendrai à faire confiance, même si ça risque d'être difficile s'il est entouré d'actrices plus belles les unes que les autres.

\- L'amour ne fonctionne pas sans confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en lui mais pas en ces femmes qu'il croisera. Et je suis persuadée que tu étais pareille avec Caste et ses fans, avoue !

Elle sourit pour toute réponse, et toucha instinctivement son alliance.

Je jetai un œil à ma meilleure amie qui grimaçait tandis que Castle essayait de faire tenir son bandage.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que Jack a voulu dire quand il a déclaré que mes amis s'occupaient d'Amanda, fis-je en retenant un rire.

\- Je sens que nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis, grimaça Kate, enfin surtout Hope. Mais la couche de maquillage a dû atténuer le choc.

\- Je pense que la couleur du coup s'harmonisera à la peinture qu'elle étale sur son visage, complétai-je en éclatant de rire. Elle a dû taper fort quand même pour qu'elle ait mal.

\- Elle a surtout mal frappé, mais tu peux te targuer d'avoir une amie prête à te défendre.

\- Génial ! Un chevalier à l'armure blanche, une alliée sans peur et une bonne fée ! Qui a dit que les contes de fées n'existaient plus ? Me moquai-je.

\- Et je suis qui, dans cette histoire ?

\- La bonne fée, Kate, la bonne fée évidemment !

Nous nous sourîmes, complices. Et comme pour clore cette conversation autant que nécessaire qu'agréable, je tournai de nouveau le regard vers dehors.

Là, le menton dans la main, je réalisais ce qu'être heureux signifiait.

 **POV de Kate**

Assise dans notre lit, j'observais la couverture du livre d'Ayleen, résistant à la tentation de lire la dédicace. C'était une façon de profiter de l'instant particulier. Certains aiment lire la dédicace, puis l'oublier. Moi, je la lisais, m'en imprégnais et ne l'oubliais pas. Une dédicace, c'est personnel, des mots qui sonnent comme uniques, un véritable trésor abrité au cœur de pages aux caractères d'imprimerie.

Castle était sous la douche, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je l'ouvris délicatement et m'attardai sur les mots manuscrits. Des mots touchants et bien plus précieux que je ne l'aurais espéré.

Je lus et relus ce que cette encre laissait voir, ce qu'elle ne disait pas et ce qui se comprenait entre les lignes.

\- Cette soirée s'est finalement bien déroulée malgré l'incident avec Miss Blondie. Kate ? Kate ?

Castle se tenait là, en t-shirt et caleçon, les sourcils froncés.

Il avisa l'ouvrage entre mes mains, et son visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire.

\- C'est le livre d'Ayleen ?

\- Oui. Elle me l'a dédicacé, déclarai-je la gorge nouée en le lui tendant.

\- « _A Kate, un ange tombé du ciel, au lieutenant se battant sans relâche pour la justice, à la femme forte et fragile, à mon amie et sœur de cœur, cet océan de mots emplis d'espoir._

 _Ayleen_ »

C'est une belle dédicace, très poétique. Elle ira loin, j'en suis persuadé.

Il referma l'ouvrage et me le tendit dans un sourire.

\- Je sais. Elle a encore du chemin à parcourir pour devenir celle qu'elle veut être mais à force de volonté et de courage, elle y arrivera.

\- Alors comme ça, tu aimes perdre le contrôle ? Me questionna-t-il en se glissant sous les draps.

Je le regardai surprise, puis me repris. Bien sûr, Castle ne serait pas Castle sans sa curiosité, l'un de ses plus grands défauts.

\- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes.

\- Techniquement, il n'y avait pas de porte, fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il est vrai que dans ce cas, notre conversation pouvait être entendue, que l'échange fût à voix basse ou non. Je n'avais pas pensé que Rick puisse porter attention à ce que nous avions pu nous dire Ayleen et moi. Je secouai la tête. Qu'importe, je n'avais rien à cacher à ce sujet, Rick savait depuis longtemps que j'avais lâché prise, accepté de ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation. Notre mariage n'en était-il pas une preuve ?

J'ouvris mon livre et commençai à lire, tout en sentant le regard de mon mari sur moi. Je fis tout d'abord comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, puis, énervée par cette sensation d'être épiée, lui fis face, haussant les sourcils en une question muette.

\- Tu aimes perdre le contrôle ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, niai-je en me replongeant dans ma lecture.

\- Tu l'as sous-entendu, c'est pareil.

\- Pour un écrivain qui joue sur les mots, tu devrais savoir qu'exprimer verbalement quelque chose est loin d'être semblable à ce que l'on croit ou veut entendre.

Il me tira la langue, réaction ô combien puérile qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il m'observa de nouveau alors que je reprenais le fil de l'intrigue, puis s'allongea, un bas derrière la tête, les yeux contemplant le plafond. Il était étrangement calme, et je pouvais l'entendre penser. Je fermai l'ouvrage, le posai sur la table de chevet et me blottis contre mon mari.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Le questionnai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu crois qu'Ayleen sera assez forte pour affronter les séances de dédicaces ? Elle reste assez…

\- …timide ?

\- Sauvage, aurais-je dit. Dans le sens craintive, une sorte de chat à apprivoiser.

\- Jolie métaphore, constatai-je en souriant.

\- Je sais, j'ai patienté toute la soirée avant de trouver le moment pour la sortir !

Je pouffai de rire face à sa bêtise, et repensai à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Elle y arrivera. Petit à petit. Elle sait à présent qu'elle n'est pas seule et ça, ça ne pourra que lui être bénéfique.

Le silence s'installa, et bercée par la respiration de mon mari, je fermai les yeux, appréciant plus encore sa main et le mouvement lascif de celle-ci dans mon dos.

\- J'aimerais être présent pour sa première séance, déclara Castle au bout d'un certain temps. Je sais à quel point une présence amicale, autre que celle de son éditeur peut être importante et bienvenue, surtout pour la toute première. J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance moi aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'elle saura se détendre si je suis là-bas.

\- Avec ton humour, tu risques plutôt de l'empêcher de se concentrer.

\- Pas besoin de réelle concentration pour signer quelques livres. Ca devient très vite… automatique, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme dans laquelle pointait malgré tout une certaine amertume. On oublie vite ce que peuvent signifier aux yeux des lecteurs quelques mots et une signature griffonnés sur une des pages de son propre livre. Tu sais, l'auteur, pour peu que son livre plaise vraiment, que le public en réclame d'autres et que cela finisse en véritable best-seller finit par ne plus être totalement libre. Non pas que je me plaigne, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais il y a parfois des moments où j'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire des tournées pour la promotion de mon livre et pouvoir rester à tes côtés, tout simplement. Ayleen n'en est pas encore là, mais il faut qu'elle profite à fond de ces débuts, de ce plaisir que l'on ressent. Elle ne doit pas laisser le masque de la célébrité s'abattre sur sa vie, devoir sourire sur commande, avec un sourire à des fins purement commerciales.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, posant la tête sur ma main, et caressai de l'autre sa joue. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Rick, derrière son sourire de playboy, pouvait ressentir ça. Bien sûr, je me doutais que son travail avait de mauvais côtés, mais je n'imaginais pas que l'écriture puisse perdre de sa saveur avec le temps.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, en dehors de ça, être un écrivain célèbre a de bons côtés. L'écriture reste une passion, un plaisir. Et, sans elle, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'ai eu de la chance.

\- Non. Non, répétai-je en le voyant froncer des sourcils, _nous_ avons eu de la chance, corrigeai-je en reprenant ma position initiale.

\- Oui, une chance inouïe, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il éteignit la lumière, resserra son emprise sur moi, et tous les deux silencieux dans le noir, bercés par la respiration de l'autre, je me repassai cette soirée, ma relation avec Ayleen se rapprochait de celle que j'aurais effectivement pu avoir avec une petite sœur, et je me promis de tout faire pour qu'elle ait de nouveau le sourire de ce soir sur le visage.

Quoique Jack aurait sûrement les armes nécessaires pour qu'elle ne le perde jamais. Je le souhaitais pour lui car si jamais il la faisait souffrir…

J'étouffai un bâillement, fermai les yeux, et revis justement le sourire d'Ayleen avant de rentrer chez elle.

Quelle plus belle récompense pouvais-je avoir si ce n'était le bonheur qui éclairait son regard, cette joie de voir le plus beau rêve de sa vie éclore ?

Rien ne pouvait égaler la force d'un sourire sorti du cœur.

Et en lui résidait ma plus belle victoire.


End file.
